


Flowers For You

by sorunrun



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Mikleo is a sweet simple soul, Fluff, Gen, Selene is not dead, Sorey is a precious son, florist!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorunrun/pseuds/sorunrun
Summary: His mother’s birthday was coming up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanart I've once seen in Pixiv. Also, I have this problem of being carried away with what I write (I swear this was supposed to be a drabble).
> 
>  
> 
> // P.S: I'm not a flower expert so please be kind to me  
> // P.P.S: Fight me if you think Mikleo is not good with children.

Sorey’s mother was a working, single mom. She often worked long office hours, frequently working overtime in order to put enough food on the table. Due to her hectic schedule, she was in and out of the house at irregular times; usually already gone by the time Sorey woke up for school, and only returning when the growing boy was fast asleep. Despite her absences, Selene had undoubtedly loved Sorey with her whole being. She tried to attend most of the parent-teacher conferences and school events scheduled, she framed all of Sorey’s awards and certificates, and she always cooked him breakfast (which had gone cold, and needed to be reheated when Sorey woke up, but the effort was what counted) amongst other things. But most importantly, Sorey knew that every night, Selene would, without fail, stop by his room. She would then kiss his forehead tenderly, wishing him to have a good night.

 

Sorey couldn’t name the warm, fuzzy feeling he felt every time his tired mother would enter his room just to whisper sweet nothings to his sleep-muddled self, instead of just falling face first to her bed and getting the rest she desperately needed. She was, truly, the most amazing mother he could’ve ever had. Which was why, with her birthday coming up soon, Sorey was puzzled with what present can he give her. His mother deserved the _best_ present ever, but what can an 10-year old kid like him do?

 

Sorey sighed, head cradled in both his hands as he tuned out the Math teacher’s droning about multiplication tables. He looked out of the window on his left, the blue of the sky and the white of the fluffy clouds looking beautiful. He thought of the night he would be able to spend with his mother on her birthday. She promised him that she would be home early so that they can celebrate together, and Sorey didn’t want to waste any precious time he can get with her.

 

The sound of the bells ringing startled him out of his daydream. Sorey watched as the teacher put the chalk down and closed his math textbook. The greying man grumbled that class was over, and Cynthia, the class captain, proceeded to yell for the class to _rise, bow, and Thank You For Teaching Us Mr.Taccio_. After Mr. Taccio left the classroom, Sorey started to clean up his pencil case and books, absentmindedly putting the books he didn’t need in the drawer under his table, and those he needed for his homework on his black backpack. While he was clasping the bag close, Kyme and Mason strolled up to him, their backpacks already slung over their shoulders. “Hey Sorey! Want to go to the arcade together?” Kyme placed his hands on the edge of Sorey’s table, excited to invite him out.

 

“Hng… I want to go but…” Sorey pouted. He needed to find a present for his mom as early as he can, instead of waiting last minute to thought of one like he did last year. Let’s just say no matter how much Selene adored her son, if the black stuff her son made looked inedible, then one should not attempt to eat it anyway. They had hospital bills to prove it.

 

“You’ve got something to do?” Mason enquired, cocking his head to the side. Sorey hummed in response.

 

“Why don’t we come with you then?” Kyme kindly offered, his smile sincere.

 

“Oh no, no! It’s fine guys. I just need to find a birthday present for my mom. You guys should just go to the arcade without me.” Sorey shook his head, a smile of his own growing.

 

“Oh, ok then. If you say so! See you tomorrow, Sorey!” Kyme and Mason waved their hands at him as they left the classroom. Now then, perhaps he can go to the Shopping District in the centre of Elysia to find something?

 

* * *

 

The walk to the shops only took a quick 15 minutes, even for a child like him. When he passed the archway of the entrance to Mabinogio Shopping District, he was greeted by the sight of familiar faces. The small town of Elysia was a tight-knitted community. Almost everyone knew each other, and Sorey was no exception.

 

He waved at Natalie, who was manning her vegetable shop, joked with Lawrence of the Bicycle Repair shop, and spoke with Myrna, the owner of the bakery where Sorey and Selene often buy their bread from. Looking left and right as he interacted with Elysia’s residents, he didn’t really stumble upon anything that seemed to catch his attention. At one point, he did stop and gaze up at a mannequin that was dressed in a lovely brown dress, something he can imagine his mom wear. But when he asked Melody how much the dress from her clothing shop costed, Sorey knew it was way over his limited budget. One can only save up that much money when his only income was his weekly pocket money after all.

 

Saying his goodbyes to Loanna and Ed, whom he met when they were running errands, Sorey was about to continue wandering the long stretch of shops when a loud voice called out to him. “Is that you, Sorey?” Said boy turned around to see who said his name. His emerald-green eyes widened, twinkling like the real gem itself.

 

“Mikleo!” Sorey jogged towards the 20 year-old, who was sporting a bright pink apron over his jeans and turquoise shirt. He hurriedly hugged the other, pressing his cheeks against Mikleo’s apron-clad middle. Sorey could feel the vibrations of Mikleo’s laughter with how close he was to the silver-haired youth.

 

“Nice to see you too, Sorey!” Mikleo ruffled his messy brown hair, a wicked grin on his face. Sorey let go of him, excited to see one of his favourite person in the whole town. His mother and Gramps were his favourites, but Mikleo was a close runner-up!

 

“What are you doing, Mikleo?” Sorey looked up to meet Mikleo’s gaze, entranced with how pretty his purple eyes were. It never stopped amazing him even though he practically knew Mikleo all his life.

 

“I’m working.” Mikleo explained, pointing to a vague direction where his shop was situated. “I just handed over a bouquet of flowers that needed to be delivered to Shaun.”

 

“Oh!” Sorey jolted in remembrance at the mention of Mikleo working. He recalled how much his mother loved flowers in general, and Mikleo was a _florist_.  Gifting Selene flowers also seem much more heartfelt and personal than store-bought clothes or accessories!

 

“Is something wrong?” When Sorey became quiet and unresponsive, Mikleo worriedly bent down to his eye-level, and waved his slender hand in front of the younger’s face.

 

“Huh?” Sorey took a step back in surprise when he was forced back to reality. “O-oh, I was just thinking…” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly when Mikleo giggled at him.

 

“Daydreaming as usual, aren’t you?” Mikleo fondly smiled as he stood back up, brushing the non-existent dust and wrinkles from the apron.

 

“No, I wasn’t!” Sorey puffed out his cheeks in denial, earning another bout of laughter from the young florist.

 

“Whatever you say, Sorey. I’ll be going back first ok? There’s no one in the store if I’m not there.”

 

“Ah- Wait Mikleo!” The brunet grasped on the sleeves of Mikleo’s shirt, tugging him backwards. “I want to ask you something…”

 

* * *

 

Mikleo leaned his hips against the table, putting his entire weight on his left foot as he faced Sorey. The boy was sitting on the chair usually reserved for Moonlight Circle’s potential customers, which he is one, technically. He pressed a thumb against his plush bottom lip, a thoughtful look on his face. “Hmm, a bouquet as a birthday present for Aunt Selene…” The silver-haired male mumbled to himself.

 

“Can you do it?” Sorey asked, twiddling his fingers idly as he waited for a response.

 

“Of course I can. In fact, I think it’s a great idea.” Sorey beamed at his positive answer, looking absolutely precious with his bright gaze and wide smile. Mikleo curbed the urge to coo over him. “I can’t believe a year has passed again. Time really does fly. Maybe I should make some ice cream cake for your mother’s birthday?”

 

“Please do!” Mikleo jokingly karate-chopped the top of Sorey’s head, frivolously commenting about how insolent he was being. “Just kidding! But the ice cream you make are delicious, Mikleo! It’s the best!”

 

“Oh, since when did you become good at complimenting people to get what you want, Sorey?” He teased, expertly dodging Sorey’s half-hearted kick at his direction.

 

“I’m being sincere you know!” Mikleo snickered at his outburst.

 

“I know, I know.” He ruffled Sorey’s hair once more. “But ice cream cake aside, does your mom prefer certain flowers? We can put her favourite flowers in the bouquet if we have them.”

 

“I think I’ve heard her say she likes daisies and roses.”

 

“Lovely. I think I can come up with a bouquet that includes those. When do you want it to be ready?” Mikleo picked up the small notepad and pencil arranged neatly by the cash register. He scribbled something on the paper.

 

“Since it is a weekday… Maybe on the day of her birthday? I can pick it up after school.”

 

Mikleo nodded understandingly, scribbling more before he tucked the yellow pencil on the top of his ear, his bangs holding the pencil in place. “Alright. The total should sum up to 1500 galds. But you can just pay me later when you come by again.” The slim male pushed himself off the table, his free hand on his own waist as the other clutched the notepad. Sorey himself stood up from the chair, nodding at Mikleo’s instructions.

 

“Thanks Mikleo!”

 

“Anytime, Sorey.”

 

* * *

 

Mikleo was outside of Moonlight Circle, rearranging the flower display he had outside of the shop when Sorey came at the day of his mother’s birthday. The 20 year-old was surrounded by roses, lilies, camellias, gardenias, and other flowers that Sorey couldn’t identify, and he turned around with an armful of fresh lavenders when he heard Sorey’s footsteps. Mikleo’s colour scheme that day (white shirt and light wash jeans paired with his silver hair, amethyst eyes, and alabaster skin) stood out amongst the vibrant colours of the flora behind him. Like being surrounded by a light filter, Sorey mused to himself.

 

“You’re here.” The brunet heard the other kindly said. Mikleo turned around again to quickly deposit the lavenders on an empty space in the middle of the display. When he was done with his work outside, Mikleo gestured for Sorey to go inside the shop before the purple-eyed florist pulled out a light blue handkerchief that was used to wipe his dirt covered hands.

 

Sorey walked with a spring on his steps, hands clutching the straps of his black backpack to stop them from shaking with happiness. He heard Mikleo chuckle as he walked past the dark red door, a golden bell ringing to announce his entrance. Mikleo followed suit not long after, his signature pale pink apron missing, Sorey just realized from his seat. His eyes trailed the other as Mikleo walked past him, and into the back room where the silver-haired florist kept some of his undisplayed bouquets or custom ordered arrangements that were not for sale. While most thought the back room was a staff room with no windows, it was actually just a storage room with glass ceilings to let the sunlight in, and an ac constantly blasting cool air to keep the flowers fresh.

 

Sorey looked around the shop while he waited for Mikleo to grab his bouquet from the back room. He quietly marveled at the sight of potted blue hydrangeas, vases of red roses, the pots of ferns hung overhead, and the nice scent emitting from a vase full of white lilies. He scanned through a large shelf with neatly stacked fertilizer packs, bags of decorative stones, and an endless selection of flower seeds for sale. At the corners of the glassy shop, there were even a few watering cans, empty pots, vases, and horizontal, steel bars where customers can choose what they want their arrangements to be decorated with from the selection of ribbons, wrapping paper, and other ornate decorations provided. Behind the cashier table, there was even a shelf where blank cards were on display. Sorey guessed that customers can also buy a greeting card so that the intended recipient can know from whom did they receive the bouquet from.

 

Sorey was back to his chair in front of the cashier table when Mikleo emerged from the back room, his hands full with a large bouquet of mainly pinks, whites, and pops of yellow. The florist gently placed the delicate flowers on the table, the twine he used keeping the bouquet in place. “Do you want me to decorate it myself or would you like to pick out the ribbons and stuff?” Mikleo opened the drawers and pulled a scissor out. Sorey shook his head.

 

“I think you should do it. I don’t think I would do a good job picking what would match with each other.”

 

Mikleo snorted under his breath, a small smile on his face. Instead of replying Sorey, he went ahead and grabbed some papers and ribbons that he thought might suit the bouquet. Satisfied, he strolled back and started to wrap the flowers. “Shall I tell you what flowers I’ve chosen and what they are said to signify?”

 

“Yes please.” Sorey swung his legs back and forth as he watched Mikleo do his work, a sense of calmness washing over him as the other’s movements were therapeutic to observe.

 

“There’s a mixture of pink carnations, white daisies, dark pink roses, yellow roses, and baby’s breath in the bouquet. Pink carnations signify a mother’s eternal love for their children, so people often give it to their mothers during Mother’s Day since it expresses their gratitude and appreciation, but I think this suits the occasion anyway. Daisies have a lot of meanings but they usually represent innocence, purity, and beauty. Dark pink roses shows your thankfulness, while the few yellow tulips I’ve added means ‘there is sunshine in your smile’. A fitting flower for your mother don’t you think? Lastly, as fillers, I used baby’s breaths, a flower that means everlasting love, and the purity of one’s heart.” By the end of his long explanation, Mikleo had finished wrapping and tying the ribbon around the bouquet.

 

“It looks amazing!” Sorey was almost speechless at how stunning the arrangement was now that he could see the whole piece together. The different shapes and sizes of each flower were somehow made work together by Mikleo’s impressive skills and eye for the aesthetics. “I’m sure my mom will love it!”

 

“I sure hope so,” Mikleo added, affectionately staring at his creation. Like all of his other works, he spent _days_ making sure they were up to his (high) standards. It was hard work, but it was always worth his time and efforts when he thought that he could make people happy with his crafts. Letting the breath he was unconsciously holding, Mikleo walked a few steps to the cash register, punching in a few buttons. “The total is 1500 galds. The paper and ribbon is on the house.”

 

“Oh right! Can I also get a small bouquet of lavenders?” Sorey was rummaging through his backpack, unaware to Mikleo’s widening gaze. The brunet pulled out his wallet out of the depths of his school bag, tugging out two 1000 gald notes.

 

“How do you have that much money?” Mikleo incredulously said. Sorey proudly grinned and turned his nose upwards.

 

“I saved it all up! Also, earlier I went to Moymor’s store and exchanged all the coins from my piggy bank for paper notes.”

 

“Wow, dedication.” Mikleo laughed. Leaving the boy for awhile, the amethyst-eyed florist swiftly retrieved two handfuls of the lavenders displayed in a nearby vase. He also grabbed some strings and a thin, white ribbon. Wrapping the lavenders together with the string, Mikleo then tied the ribbon into a perfect bow. He handed the newly-made bouquet to Sorey, before he went back to his original place by the register. “The new total comes up to 1750 galds.” Sorey wordlessly handed the money to Mikleo, and received the change. The two then made their way to exit the store.

 

Just outside of Moonlight Circle, Mikleo handed the young boy his large bouquet, which was almost half of Sorey’s height. “Are you sure you will be able to carry everything? You are already struggling to carry your mom’s present, and the lavenders are not helping…” Mikleo trailed off, awkwardly fretting about Sorey on his own.

 

Sorey smiled, his chestnut brown locks swaying as he moved his head side-to-side. “I’ll be fine. I won’t be carrying the lavenders home anyway.”

 

“What?” Mikleo lamely followed up, confusion etched on his expressions. Sorey then thrusted the purple flowers at his direction.

 

“It’s for you, Mikleo! I don’t know why, but lavenders always reminded me of you!” Though Sorey was sporting a wide grin, there was a light blush dusting his cheeks. Mikleo, on the other hand, was taken aback by the sudden gift. It was unlikely that Sorey knew when he made his choice but, lavenders were his _favourite_ flowers.

 

Feeling an uncontrollable bubble of happiness well up inside him, Mikleo graciously accepted the bouquet he just wrapped up a few minutes ago, his lips stretching into an ethereal smile. “Thank you...” His words came out choked, voice shaky and a little too breathless. “I- No one’s ever given me flowers before.”

 

“You’re welcome!” Sorey beamed up at him, his free hand now also joining to help his other hand hold up his mother’s present. “I hope that you like lavenders.”

 

“Don’t worry, I love them.” Mikleo honestly answered, holding the precious flowers close to his chest.

 

“I’m glad.” Sorey earnestly replied. Pleased with himself, the happy 10 year-old bowed a little and then waved his hands. “I’ll be going then Mikleo! Thank you very much!”

 

Waving back at the boy’s retreating back, Mikleo yelled out, “You can expect me to drop by your house to give Aunt Selene her ice cream cake later tonight!”

  
Sorey’s laughter was clear and bright. “I can’t wait for it then!”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I suck at researching about what each flowers symbolize but -
> 
> Baby’s breath - Represents everlasting love, purity (of heart)
> 
> White Daisy - Represents beauty (simple beauties often overlook/underappreciated), simplicity, innocence, and modesty.
> 
> Dark Pink Rose - Represents thankfulness.
> 
> Yellow Tulip - Means ‘There’s Sunshine In Your Smile’.
> 
> Pink Carnation - Represents a mother’s undying and unending love for their children. 
> 
> [Lavender](http://minoath.tumblr.com/post/156669797470/i-suppose-im-gonna-talk-about-one-of-the-skits-in) \- Represents love, devotion, grace, elegance.
> 
> \--
> 
> Yell about TOZ with me at:  
> sorunrun @ tumblr || arizumu99 @ twitter


End file.
